


In Your Love

by Zeus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, and decided on mercy, because there's not fics of her being sweet with reader, i was debating on either writing something with roadhog junkrat or mercy, this is the first fic i've written in years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeus/pseuds/Zeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gets damaged in a mission and Mercy comes and saves the day, and maybe more..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mercy, and all Mercy players... if you play Mercy, I love you and will try to protect you. I don't know how to feel about this fic, though! I told myself I had to finish this today, or it would never get finished, so here it is! The first thing I've written in over two years! I hope it's alright. (Also could not for the life of me think of a title, so I used one from one of my favorite songs!)

“Why did you not ask for medical assistance on the field?”

Mercy’s voice was filled with concern, and you closed your eyes, chuckling slightly. She dabbed sweat off your forehead with a wipe, and discarded it with the others, some of which were covered in blood.

You didn’t want to answer her, mainly because your answer would have been dumb. She already had a hard time on the battlefield as it was, rushing from person to person, trying her hardest to keep herself and the rest of your team from dying. You were just one member of the team, and not as skilled as the others, so you doubted she had time to spare to come heal you every time you got grazed by a bullet. So, all the damage built up and by the end of the mission, you were a bloody mess.

“Why?”

You opened your eyes to look at her, and saw the worry written all over her face. You realized she wanted an answer from you. She looked away from you to get more bandages and medicinal cream, and your eyes followed her movements.

“I… I didn’t want to bother you, since you’re always healing everyone. I didn’t want you to… have to worry about me as well.”

You struggled to find the right words to say, and after you were done, she let out a small chuckle as she put some cream on the wound across your thigh.

“My job is to protect my comrades on the field no matter what,” she whispered, and let her fingers smooth out the cream on your thigh. She wouldn’t tell you, but your legs were soft to the touch, despite the dirt and cuts over them at the moment.

“That also means you.”

Your face felt hot as all you could focus on was her delicate hands on your thigh, and not wanting them to leave. She removed her hands to place down the bandage, smoothing it down so it could stick. She wiped remaining cream off her hands, and started to put her things away. You thought she would get up and leave, but to your surprise, she scooted her chair closer to your medical bed, and gently took your hand in hers. You smiled warmly, rubbing your thumb across her soft skin. She suddenly leaned forwards out of her seat, giving you a small kiss on the side of your mouth. You slowly turned your head to give her a sweeter kiss fully on the lips, and could feel she was also smiling.

“Thank you.”


End file.
